This invention relates to a damper which may be used to reduce vibrations in a firearm.
Firearms for firing projectiles are well known. For example, rifles, pistols, machine guns and even tanks and howitzers may be considered firearms. A firearm may fire a projectile using a propellant, such as an explosive charge or a compressed gas.
Upon firing a projectile, a firearm will generally experience an initial recoil and various residual vibrations. Residual vibrations may be present throughout the firearm as a whole, and further, more individualized vibrations may be present within individual components, such as the stock and the barrel, as each part may vibrate and/or resonate at certain frequencies.
It would be desirable to damp the recoil and vibrations present in a firearm during and after the firing of a projectile.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,220 and 6,382,201 to McPherson et al. discuss vibration dampers as applied to archery bows, and are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.